Behind Closed Doors
by TheVoiceOnTheWind
Summary: Locke is a cheerful thief- sorry, treasure hunter, with a tragic past.Celes is cold, emotionless and reserved. A soldier trained for harsh combat. These two aren't meant to mix,but what happens behind closed doors? ; CelesXLocke lemony one-shot Yay!


**Um hi.**

**This is rushi-chan here ready to fulfill your lemony fanfic needs**

**WELL I've never written **_**anything**_** like this. Please give it a shot. Here we go it's a CelesXLocke one-shot hentai fic**

~~~ The other side of Celes Chere ~~~

He pressed her against him and kissed her. When her tongue stroked his it was all he could do to not throw her over his shoulder and cart her off to bed.

" I think I made a mistake " he muttered

" What mistake is that?" she dipped her tongue into the space between his lip and his chin he never realized was directly connected to his groin.

" I shouldn't have gotten you a different room"

" Why not?" Celes brushed her mouth against his pulled away, then returned for more. " I'm not worth it?"

"You're worth the entire inn" Locke sifted her sandy hair through his fingers as he kissed her again. Harder, deeper, longer. " Its just there somethin' to be said about a room where the bed's closer to the door."

" Well then I guess we'll just have to start here" she pulled his vest off slowly "and work our way across the room." Her fingers slowly skimmed to the waistline of his pants " anyone ever tell you five buttons may be over kill?"

" They're for travel."

" Granted" Celes flicked open the first button with a skill he'd admire much, much later when he didn't feel like some one had cast fire on his skin. A second button opened. " They also make it harder to seduce you"

" Is that what you're plannin' to do?"

" Absolutely." The blood that was pounding in his head mover straight down to his member as she moved on to the third. And the fourth. Locke sucked in a quick, painful breathe as she skimmed her short fingernails over his stomach " And you, you're going to love it."

The final button gave way, allowing his erection to emerge from his pants. When Celes curled her fingers around it, lust tightened into a painful knot inside of Locke's belly.

" It must be hard," she murmured softly, moving her hand up and down in a long stoking motion.

"I'd say that's self evident." He managed.

Her laugh was rich and throaty and sexy as hell " That's what I meant." She continued to torment him with her fingers and her nails, tracing the shape, the length, breadth and weight of him. " There's nothing subtle about you men" she followed a throbbing vein from root to tip, causing him to jerk in her hand when she flicked a finger over the head. " There's no way to hide that you want a woman."

" Yeah but women get wet"

" There is that" she smiled and leaned into his ear " in fact, my panties are drenched right now" she whispered

Locke groaned at the idea of sliding his fingers into that hot moist flesh.

" Not yet," she murmured, backing away as he moved to do just that. She finished undressing him slowly, driving him to the brink again and again, teasing, tasting and tormenting him.

Somehow they made it to the bed and as Locke lay on it, watching Celes undress in the silvery moonlight, it occurred to him, this was the first time he wasn't expected to do anything but take.

She returned to the bed wearing nothing but a wicked smile. " I love the way you feel" she ran her palms down his chest " I have a surprise for you" she lowered her mouth to his chest, lightly nipping his nipple before moving on to plant a long kiss at his naval.

" My god" was all Locke could manage as she took him into her mouth, her tongue and teeth following the same trail as her devastatingly clever fingers had blazed earlier. She continued until she had moved all the way down him.

The last thread of Locke's control snapped, he actually thought he heard the ping of it as he dug his fingers into Celes' waist.

" That's it" Locke lifted her up and thrust his hips up as he lowered her onto him.

They both froze for a minute, their bodies and eyes locked together, Locke buried deep inside of her, he looking up at her, Celes staring down at him.

Then they began to move. She pressed he knees into his legs, riding him hard and fast as they both raced over the edge into the darkness together.

All Locke could think about later was how he loved this side of the cold reserved General Celes Chere.

**Heheheh. Well that was an interesting story now wasn't it?**

**If there are any request for another lemon of another couple review letting me know who and how lemony you want it ok? Well thanks for reading!**

**Review or I **_**will**_** SPORK you! Thanks again! =D**

**~ Rushi Miyazawa ~ **


End file.
